


Green Met Blue

by vinylrogues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute., Fluff, Fluffyfest, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just had a thought., Its just a bunch of rambling, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylrogues/pseuds/vinylrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem. Larry poetry. Ok and because everyone was talking about blue and green today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Met Blue

Perfection in the green

Satisfaction in the blue

Nothing could come between them

Not me, not you.

The pain of separation

The tearing of the heart

The tears of sorrow 

When the two were torn apart.

The eyes that tell a story

When glancing 'cross the stage

The ink on the skin

Growing old with age.

When green met blue

The love story of a life time

When Harry met Lou

Was hidden from the world.

These eyes tell a story 

Not so subtly hidden

The love story coming forth

That once was forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while. Let me go cry. I actually wrote this in October 2015. 
> 
> twitter: heartlandlads


End file.
